The End
by Starri Night
Summary: Draco stands at his window looking down at the guests who have no idea what he has in store for them. Very dark song fic, the song is To the end by My Chemical Romance.


_He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.__  
__He's always choking from the stench and the fume._

Draco Malfoy looked around the room. He was in Malfoy Manor, at his own wedding. Wishing he was anywhere but there he looked out the window at the vast lawns, stories below him.

_  
__The wedding party all collapsed in the room.__  
__So send my resignation to the bride and the groom_

His parents had told him he could have any girl he wanted, as long a she was a pure blood. He made the best choice he could under the circumstances; Pansy Parkinson. He honestly didn't like the girl at all but she was the only choice, but he was going to change that. He didn't plan on marrying anyone that day.

_Let's go down!__  
__This elevator only goes up to ten.__  
__He's not around.__  
__He's always looking at men_

How he envied Potter and Weasley! As much as he hated the 'wonderful' golden trio, he couldn't help but be jealous. They could do anything they wanted, pick anyone to go out with or marry. He knew that Weasley had proposed to the beautiful Hermione Granger and that Potter had fallen in love with Ginny Weasley. He should be disgusted but at least they were happy, at least they had a choice. He took one last look at the fountain and pond where he was expected to say I do, and walked out the door.

_Down by the pool.__  
__He doesn't have many friends.__  
__As they are__  
__Face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens._

He walked down the stairs into the guests. They all congratulated him and did what was expected. And then he saw his bride to be.

_If you marry me,__  
__Would you bury me?__  
__Would you carry me to the end?_

Why had he even come? He could have run, he could have not listened, he could have done anything other than what he planned to do. He should have done better, he should have been nicer. He should have told Granger how he felt. Strange things run through your head when you go insane.__

_(So say goodbye) to the vows you take__  
__(And say goodbye) to the life you make__  
__(And say goodbye) to the heart you break__  
__And all the cyanide you drank._

She had checked the mirror one last time to perfect her appearance before walking out. Every hair was in place and if Draco had ever been attracted to Pansy it would be now. Her wealth showed from the ruby and diamond tiara on her head to her silver and diamond shoes.

_She keeps a picture of the body she lends.__  
__Got nasty blisters from the money she spends.__  
__She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz__  
__She drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens_.

Pansy walked out to the terrace alone. Instead of the traditional white, she wore a silver gown with black embroidery and rubies on the plunging neckline. Her parents had money and had no problem showing it at their daughters wedding. She walked down the isle on her daddy's arm.

_If you ever say never too late. __  
__I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.__  
__Lost in coma and covered in cake.__  
__Increase the medication.__  
__Share the vows at the wake._

Draco took her from her father and walked her to the edge of the pond where the dark lord waited to perform the ceremony. They all thought Draco was loyal, that he always had been. How wrong they were but they would find that out soon enough.

_If you marry me,__  
__Would you bury me?__  
__Would you carry me to the end?_

He waited for the perfect moment. Waited for the vows, the I do's. Her eyes filled with triumph as she said her part. She believed that she had caught the prince of Slytherin as he had come to be known.

_(So say goodbye) to the vows you take__  
__(And say goodbye) to the life you make__  
__(And say goodbye) to the heart you break__  
__And all the cyanide you drank._

As his vows came up he put his hand in his pocket and found the smooth wood of his wand. The moment came and silence followed. Moments went by without a sound, people began to look at him and wonder. His hand tightened on the wand.

_And say goodbye) to the last parade__  
__(And walk away) from the choice you made __  
__(And say goodnight) to the heart you break__  
__And all the cyanide you drank._

The words spilled from his mouth as if from another. His body moved with its own will, his mind watched people fall. The dark lord landed with a look of shock frozen on his face. He couldn't bring himself to kill Pansy the same way. Ropes shot out of his wand to hold her and she hit the floor. He shot in every direction at everyone present. They carried on their lives, lied to everyone they knew. Who cared if they were lost?

_(So say goodbye) to the vows you take__  
__(And say goodbye) to the life you make__  
__(And say goodbye) to the heart you break__  
__And all the cyanide you drank._

When no one but himself was left standing the wand fell from his shaking hand. He turned his eyes to Pansy, her dark eyes pleading in her pale face. He pulled the ropes from around her mouth and listened to her beg. His face softened and she stopped whimpering at his feet. She thought she would live, would make it through what no one else had. Then he picked her up, held her in his arms, and threw her in the pond.

_(And say goodbye) to the last parade__  
__(And walk away) from the choice you made__  
__(And say goodnight) to the heart you break __  
__And all the cyanide you drank._

He watched until the water stopped rippling and everything was still. If bodies hadn't adorned the lawn it would have seemed a peaceful day. He was walking down the row in between chairs back to the house to pack his things when he noticed a too familiar face at the back.

He dropped to his knees next to Hermione's body. She wasn't supposed to be here! She was supposed to be at her own wedding, the small diamond ring was still on her hand. He held her cold body close and wept for all the years lost. Had they had the chance, it could have been their wedding with their friends.

_To the last parade__  
__When the parties fade__  
__And the choice you made_

Draco's face hardened, and he kissed Hermione's hair. He stood and began to walk in the doors then stopped. He walked back and kissed her lips, perfect even in death.

_To the End. _


End file.
